


Die in thy lap

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a moment for that little epiphany that changes everything around you and gives depth to one line, to one phrase. Sometimes it only takes the days in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die in thy lap

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fic I wrote of this pairing.

It was a short period of days in between. David and Georgia were having a hard time and he was sleeping over at a Hotel. Catherine and Twig had just finished everything they had, well not every thing; they were always going to have Erin.

Sometimes people fell in love without really wanting, you don’t control your heart, your feelings, not really. Since the day they met, it seemed like they were always heading to this moment. 

It was a particularly hard day in rehearsals and David told Catherine that maybe, just maybe, they should have dinner together that night. They were tired, but never tired of each other. 

They were sitting at Catherine’s, beside each other on the couch, they talked about everything but the rehearsal earlier. 

“What?” 

“What, what?” 

“Seriously, David?” she giggled. 

“I was just… I don’t know… It’s a while since we actually had a conversation.” 

“I don’t know, maybe” she said imitating him. 

“How is… you know?” he said pointing around the house. 

“Oh, you are so eloquent today.” 

“I’m tired, ok?” 

“I may have a date this weekend.” She smiled a little. 

“Really? Who?” 

“If I tell you, you will call John just so you will both make fun of me, so I will tell you after.” 

“It can’t be that bad…” she looked so serious he had to start laughing. 

“See? You are already making fun of me, stop it!” She threw a cushion on him. He grabbed her hand. 

“Sorry… really…” he giggled. “Sorry.” 

Since they’ve met there was something else there, so they channeled all of it in their roles. It was pointed out to them that Doctor and Donna seemed a little too smitten with each other, but it’s just their way of avoiding moments like this. 

But from the moment they saw one another the first time, they were heading for this, and they knew it. 

They got closer as if they were magnets; so many little things were converging on that. They kissed; they’ve kissed so many times because of Much Ado, and once because of Doctor Who. But this? Oh, this was different. Their lips moved slowly like they were experimenting, but only at first. Soon hands came to play, and teeth, and whole bodies. 

David somehow finally understood the “die in thy lap” quote. He always thought it was a little too much, even for Shakespeare, because ‘Much Ado about nothing’ is lighter than the orther plays written by The Bard, so that little part always felt tricky; not the words, but what they meant. And he discovered the meaning with the tip of his fingers and of his tongue. 

As they laid down on the bed too afraid to speak for a few seconds, David had to break the silence. 

“This won’t change anything between us, with you know, how we are.” 

“It always changes something.” 

The next day they had rehearsal again, and it was incredible. Then David and Georgia were on again, and they were perfect, and Olivia was perfect. Jason and Catherine got together, and it was perfect, they were perfect… 

In the end, it did change. Just a little, depending on the way you see it, just somewhere deep inside. They would now live knowing what they could be, because of those days in between. They knew what real life really bought within it. It always changed, and they couldn’t bear changing what they were, so they preferred to live in half, happy but not as happy as they could be. 

As they continued living on, David also understood the “be buried in thy eyes”, for every time they got too close he could see himself, and he was sure she could see herself in his eyes.

Everyday was an ode to trying hard not to change.


End file.
